A little hope
by FanyieRose
Summary: ¿Qué tanto darías por la persona que amas? ¿Darías tu vida, aguantarías dolor y sufrimiento por ese cometido? A veces el destino es inevitable y conlleva a un sufrimiento esperado. Sonic lo sabe a la perfección, y a pesar de eso las cosas se salieron de su control, por lo cual Amy tendrá que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo a salir de esa oscuridad que invadió su corazón.
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno, este no es mi primer Fic ni el último, es solo un corto experimento en este género. Disfruten.

 _Disclaymer: Sonic y Amy no me pertenecen, le pertenece a SEGA y Sonic Team._

* * *

Y entonces la chica corrió, corrió como nunca, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque lo hacía. No podía controlarlo a él, así que era mejor huir lejos, aunque, dentro de ella, sabía que no lograría nada. Por favor, estamos hablando de Sonic the Hedgehog, el erizo más rápido del mundo ¿que pretendía huyendo? solo ella lo sabía.

Entonces frenó —Genial, tenías que correr directo a un barranco, perfecto. ¿Ahora qué, genial? —Dijo en vos baja.

Volteó.

Él... estaba atrás de ella.

Su piel se erizó, su corazón palpitaba sin control, no tenía escapatoria, aun que lo sabía desde el principio.

Tonta.

Ese no era su Sonic.

Ese era Dark Sonic, no Sonic.

Pero...

¿Dark Sonic no hace lo que el Sonic real no puede hacer por moral?

Sí.

Ese pensamiento la atormentaba.

Pues.

Sonic quería matarla.

No debía sorprenderle, lo único que hacía era fastidiarlo y avergonzarlo, ¿quién no querría matarla por hacer algo así?

No lo culpaba.

Ella debía pagar por ser así.

Debía pagar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, un dolor desgarrador, que si no fuese por la tensión, ella estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico. Lo miraba a los ojos, pero no encontraba ninguno, miraba su piel, no era la misma, ahora era oscura y sin vida.

Esto era horrible.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Debía hacerlo, debía decirlo.

—S-sonic—Ella sonrío con tristeza— ¿Sabes que siempre te amaré, verdad? ¿Sin importar qué? —intentó detener las lágrimas.

El erizo no respondió, como era usual, solo la miraba y tal vez, escuchaba.

—P-por eso—Sollozó. Se llevó la mano a la boca—P-por eso, quiero... —Se agarró la cara mirando el suelo, su mirada había perdido el color, así como toda ella— ¡H-hazme lo que quieras! —Gritó en llanto— ¡No me importa que me hagas! ¡Yo te amaré así sea en la muerte! —Volvió a gritar aún más sin poder controlarse—¡Siempre! ¡Nunca te librarás de mi amor! ¡Jamás!

Cayó al suelo de rodillas enfrente de él.

Derrotada.

—L-lo... que sea —Susurró sin ganas.

Le dolía, demasiado, era demasiado dolor para ella, no podía más... no más.

Entonces.

Él la tomó del brazo.

Y la abrazó.

Fuertemente.

Ella quedó inmóvil. Sin aliento

¿Qué había pasado?

Lo miró a los ojos.

Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia... ¿por qué?

¿Por qué la abrazó?

 _"Le dije que me hiciese lo que siempre había querido"_ Recordó.

...Sonrío.

Y lloró más, lloró sin parar.

Entonces se desmayó en sus brazos,satisfecha de saber... que aún podía seguir intentando.


	2. 30 days

Bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo 2 de esta mini historia, espero les agrade. Pero antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no tenía pensado hacer otro capitulo, pero al final decidí intentarlo. También quiero agradecerle a Sonatika-San quien me está ayudando a corregir algunas faltas de ortografía o de narrativa(?)de verdad gracias. Sin más que decir. Lean.

 _Disclaymer: Sonic y Amy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team._

* * *

Entonces ella abrió los ojos. Estaba boca arriba. Reconocía ese techo café.

Intentó levantarse para identificar el lugar en donde estaba, pero al parecer su cuerpo no lo deseaba. Se sentía fatigada, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegó ahí...

— ¡Por fin despiertas! —Avisó una voz alegre.

Escuchó una voz conocida... ¿Tails?

Miró a su derecha, sin duda era Tails, estaba sentado al frente de ella con una Laptop en sus piernas... Este chico nunca descansa ¿eh?

—Tails... Hola... —Saludó con voz calmada y cansada.

—Veo que aún sigues cansada, mejor sigue durmiendo —Aconsejó el chico zorro sonriendo.

—N-no... Solo estoy un poco confundida. ¿Puedes decirme que hago aquí? —Ella se medio levantó apoyando sus codos en la cama.

—Así que no lo recuerdas... — respondió con semblante serio.

— ¿Recordar qué? —Inquirió curiosa.

—Sonic te trajo hasta aquí, me pidió que te cuidara.

— ¿Cuidarme? ¿Por qué?

—Tenías mucha fiebre, y Sonic no sabía qué hacer así que te dejó conmigo.

—Sonic...

Entonces recordó todo. Ella se había desmayado por la tensión que sintió ese día. Ese día en el que creyó que iba a morir a manos de su amado, pero, a cambio, recibió un abrazo del mismo... eso fue demasiado bizarro para ser verdad.

—Amy. —Llamó la atención de la eriza quién estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que pasa Tails? —Lo miró.

—Sonic no está bien... —Dijo por fin el zorro con seriedad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que no está bien? —Cuestionó preocupada, ¿qué le podía ocurrir a Sonic?

—Algo extraño le está sucediendo, y es mejor que por ahora estés alejada de él. —Aconsejó con más seriedad en su mirada—Sé que te será difícil, pero es por tu bien.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sonic? ¡Dímelo ya! —Exigió con fuerza, ella cada vez se preocupaba más, ¿qué es lo que tenía? ¿Era tan serio?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero tiene una serie de ataques en el que se vuelve Dark Sonic sin previo aviso. Sabes de lo que es capaz con esa forma, por eso te pido que te alejes de él. Estoy buscando una cura o una explicación, pero esto me llevará tiempo...

—No... No te entiendo... ¿por qué?

—Amy, no insistas, solo haz lo que te digo.

Ella se levantó de la cama, se puso sus botas típicas y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Amy! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Tails se levantó exaltado por las acciones de su amiga.

—A ver a Sonic. —Dijo ella con firmeza sin despegar su vista de la puerta.

— ¡Pero te dije que...! —Fue interrumpido.

—Lo que sea que él tenga, no me alejará de él, en estos momentos me necesita, y no puedo dejarlo solo. — Sentenció mirando al zorro de manera alegre.

Tails suspiró un poco, entendiendo que no importara que dijera, ella no haría caso.

Esa era la Amy que conocía.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces ella salió en busca de su amado erizo azulado.

* * *

 _Gritó su nombre desesperado, esperando la respuesta de ella._

 _¡¿Por qué no llegó antes?!_

 _¡Se supone que juró cuidarla a pesar de todo!_

 _¡Maldita sea!_

 _Sacudía el cuerpo de ella, acariciaba sus mejillas mientras le hablaba tiernamente._

— _Despierta, vamos, despierta... ¡te prometí una cita! ¿¡Recuerdas!? ¡Esta vez!_ — _Sollozó_ — _¡esta vez si me presentaré!_

 _Pero lo que no entendía._

 _Es que ella ya estaba en el sueño eterno._

 _No quería aceptarlo._

 _No deseaba hacerlo._

 _Esto es solo una maldita broma, quería creer._

 _Pero._

 _No era así._

 _Lágrimas cayeron en las mejillas de su amada. Lágrimas que imploraban su regreso._

— _No te vayas... por favor... ¡No te vayas!_ _—_ _Gritó desesperado mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._ _—_ _Idiota... Torpe... Tonta... Loca..._ _—_ _Dijo abrazándola mientras colocaba su cara en el pecho de ella._

 _Apretaba sus dientes, cerraba fuertemente los ojos esperando despertar de esta terrible pesadilla que lo estaba matando._

 _Jamás creyó que la perdería._

 _Jamás creyó que le fallaría de esa manera._

 _Se odiaba a sí mismo._

 _Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar._

 _Por qué..._

 _La amaba._

 _Nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella._

 _Pero de alguna manera._

 _Le demostraba su amor rescatándola y siendo su héroe._

 _Y esta vez._

 _Había fallado su papel._

 _Le había fallado._

 _Y jamás se perdonaría eso._

 _Entonces el cielo se oscureció, nubes negras ocultaron el cielo azul. Rayos y truenos empezaron a sonar, un viento que arrancaba árboles comenzó a clamar. Todo esto indicaba la presencia de algo fuera de lo común o llamado normal._

 _Un rayo se estrelló en frente de él, haciendo que se cayera junto a ella en sus brazos._

 _Entonces él se presentó._

 _Una cosa negra, tal vez de otro mundo, le hizo una propuesta._

— _ **30 días, 30 días tendrás que pagar a cambio de ella**_

 _Él entendió. De alguna manera entendió a que se refería._

— _**¿Aceptas? si no, ella se irá por siempre. Tú decides, su sufrimiento, o el tuyo.**_

— _..Acepto._

 _El cerró el trato con su sangre. Tan solo una gota y todo estaría bien, como antes, como deseaba que siempre fuese. En ese momento, no tenía idea a lo que se enfrentaba, pero todo lo hacía por ella, porque la amaba, y no quería que se alejara de él._

 _Era egoísta._

 _Pero eso no le importaba._

 _No le importaba si tenía que pagar con su vida, mientras ella estuviese bien, no le importaba lo demás._

 _No le importaba si tenía que matar por ella._

 _No le importaba nada._

Despertó sudando.

Otra vez.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que soñar con ese recuerdo?

No lo entendía completamente, pero tal vez era un recordatorio de lo que tenía que vivir durante 30 días.

Se levantó del pasto y empezó su rutina diaria.

Estaba alejado de sus amigos.

De ella.

Le pidió a Tails que la alejara de él.

Él ahora era un peligro para ella.

No deseaba volver a pasar por ese momento.

Ese momento en el que casi la perdía.


	3. Un pequeño vistazo al por venir

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿que tal están? Sí, bueno, se que me tardé bastante en subir este capitulo... la verdad no tengo excusa del por qué, pero lo importante es que ya está aquí, ¿no? (?) Antes que nada, desde este capitulo, me tomaré el tiempo de responder sus mensajes, no lo he hecho por que no lo he visto necesario, pero les prometo que lo haré desde ahora. Y antes de terminar, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad, me animan bastante leerlos, y también gracias de nuevo a Sonatika por su ayuda en la edición de este capitulo, no sé que haría sin ella ;;u;; Y bueno, sin nada más que decir... ¡Lean!

 _ **Disclaymer: Sonic y Amy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team**_

* * *

A considerar por el paisaje destrozado, árboles talados por aquí y por allá, flores aplastadas, y una atmósfera de una mansión embrujada, eso solo podía significar que por aquí pasó Dark Sonic.

Solo a ella se le ocurría buscarlo por la noche en un bosque, cuando más peligro había de ser atacada por algún animal salvaje, o peor, ser masacrada por él mismo, pero a ella no le importó en lo absoluto. Bueno, teniendo martillos gigantes que hace aparecer por arte de magia, ¿Qué más daba si querían atacarla? Un movimiento aquí, otro por acá, y listo, enemigo despejado del camino, ¿no?

Tampoco era para confiarse, debía caminar con cautela, no quería arriesgarse a morir antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Ella caminaba de puntillas, intentando no llamar la atención con ruidos molestos para los animales salvajes.

 _Crack_

Oh, perfecto, tenía que pisar JUSTO en ese lugar, maldita rama.

 _Brush brush_

— ¿Q-qué fue eso? —Inquirió temblorosa mirando los alrededores.

Nuevamente escuchó un ruido proveniente de un arbusto, su respiración se volvió agitada, y no dudó ni un segundo en continuar su marcha. No quería voltear atrás, pues se temía lo peor. Aceleró al escuchar pasos a sus espaldas, esos pasos se incrementaban, así que no dudó y corrió por su vida.

Seguía sin mirar atrás, una mala decisión, pues no sabía con exactitud si la cosa que la seguía era un peligro o simplemente una coincidencia de rumbo. Optó por pensar en lo primero, nada la seguiría con tanto empeño a menos que quisiera asesinarla. Intentó no pensar en lo peor y se dispuso a seguir acelerando. Al parecer lo perdió de vista, pues ya no sentía esas pisadas pesadas seguirla.

 _¡Bamp!_

Se tropezó con aparentemente la raíz de un árbol, por suerte sus manos amortiguaron la caída junto con su rodilla _._ _«_ _Solo una idiota no se fijaría en donde pisa_ _»_ Se regañó a sí misma, molesta por lo sucedido.

Intentó levantarse, pero ocurrió lo que más temía: Se lastimó el tobillo.

Lo que para ella significaba solo una cosa: Una muerte segura.

Intentaba levantarse mientras se apoyaba de un árbol, pero un dolor fuerte atacaba la zona lastimada.

— ¡Demonios demonios! —Exclamó nerviosa.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Quedarse toda la noche en ese lugar? Ni loca, saldría de allí como fuere. Entonces, hizo aparecer 2 martillos.

—Tengo una idea—Musitó en voz baja.

Se apoyó de sus dos martillos y se levantó cojeando el pie lastimado. _«_ _Qué lista eres Amy_ _»_ —Se elogió en sus pensamientos.

Entonces comenzó a moverse, lento, pero por lo menos se movía, debía buscar una cabaña o alguna choza en la que pudiera refugiarse hasta mañana. No quería tomar el riesgo de vagar toda la noche en un bosque lleno de peligros, era valiente, no estúpida.

—Ay... Ay... —Se quejó de dolor, y vaya que dolía, pero no podía detenerse a tratar su herida o se haría más oscuro y ni cómo llegar al lugar que buscaba.

A lo lejos pudo contemplar una pequeña cabaña cerca de un lago, entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir bien en qué condiciones se encontraba el refugio de madera, después de unos segundos mirando, no parecía tan descuidada.

Se acercó más a su próximo destino mientras admiraba el paisaje. El lago reflejaba la luna llena, alrededor de este, habían varías flores silvestres de distintos colores muy hermosas que se movían lentamente gracias a las pequeñas brisas de la noche. Los peces nadaban tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

 _«_ _Todo esto parece sacado de una pintura_ _»_ Pensó con sorpresa.

Entonces dirigió su mirada a la cabaña, no estaba tan descuidada, estaba bien pintada y con unas cuantas aberturas, lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez habitaban personas allí o por lo menos alguien estaba adueñada de esta. No pensó más y subió las escaleras de la misma, luego, tocó la puerta, pero al hacer esto se abrió sola, causando duda en la chica y un ligero escalofrió en su columna vertebral.

Dudaba en entrar, no era normal que una cabaña estuviese abierta, si tenía dueño por lo menos debió cerrarla con llave o algo, pero al no tener de otra, la chica entró con cautela y sumo cuidado. Obviamente todo estaba oscuro, buscó en la pared de la entrada para ver si había algún interruptor que prendiera las luces las cuales había, sin embargo; no funcionaban.

Intentó varias veces que prendiera algo, pero falló rotundamente. Nuevamente sin tener otra opción, siguió explorando la cabaña con la poca luz que emanaba la luna a través de las ventanas. Todo daba pinta a que la cabaña no se había tocado en años, telarañas por aquí, polvo por allá…

— ¡Ahh! —Dio un grito de horror al ver a nada más y nada menos que un cadáver tirado en el suelo. De tan fuerte impresión, tapó su boca. Su pupilas de hicieron pequeñas y empezó a retroceder con la intención de huir, pero su pierna no respondía a más por el horror de ver eso en el suelo.

Se lamentaba de haber gritado, pues vio a una sombra en el pasillo de al frente, que aparentemente esta respondió a su grito con su presencia.

Se quedó helada.

No era suficiente ver a un cadáver tirado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, ahora tenía que aparecer su asesino. La sombra solo siguió su camino, no intentó ver de dónde venía el grito, lo cual alivió a la eriza haciéndola suspirar. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, sin embargo la curiosidad y su estúpido valor la hicieron seguir explorando la cabaña.

Dio un último vistazo al cadáver, al parecer su suposición fue cierta, a esta persona la asesinaron. Tenía una gran abertura en su estomago, dando a entender que se lo abrieron y murió desangrada. No tenía sus órganos, parece que el asesino se los llevó y quien sabe Chaos que hizo con estos.

Esto le causó escalofríos y algo de asco, apartó la mirada y prefirió subir las escaleras hacia la primera planta. No estaba acostumbrada a ver personas muertas. El lugar era igual de sombrío, pero emanaba una atmósfera tenebrosa mucho peor que la de abajo. Con cautela, caminó de puntillas, con su único pie que le servía, intentando no llamar la atención de la persona que estuviese adentro de la cabaña con ella.

Estúpida curiosidad.

Habían varías puertas, cada una con un número.

—Un hotel cabaña… —Musitó.

Entró a una habitación, su número era habitación parecía común y corriente, tenía una cama, un closet y un baño. No tenía nada extraño.

Pero habló demasiado rápido.

Abrió el closet, y al girar la perilla, una presión adentro del closet hizo que la chica se hiciera a un lado para ver que salía del closet.

Ropa, sabanas, tal vez.

Hubiera deseado que fuese eso, pero era otro cadáver por su desgracia y terrible mala suerte.

Gritó aún más horrorizada.

Salió inmediatamente de la habitación, con todo lo que su pie le permitió, se dirigió a la salida.

Estaba asustada.

Estaba llorando.

Estaba horrorizada.

 _«_ _¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?!_ _»_ Pensó aterrorizada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida. La puerta estaba entre abierta, tal y como la dejó cuando entró a este horrible lugar, tomó la perilla para abrirla más y poder salir, pero ésta se cerró por sí sola.

Su cara se puso pálida.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas.

Sentía la presencia de algo horrible atrás de ella.

No quería voltear.

Seguía en la misma posición, con la cabeza baja; temblando.

Era lo que esa cosa quería

Que volteara para antes de morir tener esa única imagen en su cara.

Pero no le daría el gusto.

—Si me vas a matar, hazlo ahora —Dijo, con voz temblorosa pero a la vez firme.

La cosa no respondió al instante. — _ **Jijiji… ¿No quieres jugar?**_ —La voz de una niña retumbó en la cabaña, haciendo que ella se perturbara aún más, sin embargo ella sacó su martillo.

¡No!

¡No moriría sin antes luchar, aun que con lo que luchara fuese con un demonio!

A pesar del miedo, se armó de valor y volteó en posición de ataque.

Pero la "niña": Ya no estaba allí.

La buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada, pero no encontraba nada, entonces alzó la mirada hacia el techo.

Ella se encontraba allí, sonriendo.

Su cabello era blanco, y su vestimenta también, era morena y de ojos rojos.

— _ **Oh, me has encontrado**_ —Musitó con un tono repugnante— _**¡Me TOCA!**_ —fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse de la vista de la eriza.

No era momento de tener miedo o preguntarse _«_ ¿Qué rayos? _»_ Debía seguir su juego, y tal vez si ganaba, la dejaría ir. Lo cual sabía que no pasaría, pero no perdería nada con intentarlo.

Entonces se adentró a los pasillos largos de la cabaña, a paso lento y sigiloso, buscando un escondite en donde ella no la encontrara. Mientras caminaba, miraba los retratos de las paredes. Personas comunes y corrientes, con vestuarios normales… bueno, para su época, no había nada inusual, a excepción de un retrato.

Este retrato era el de la niña demonio, pero ésta no tenía los ojos rojos, si no azules, y tenía un vestuario de colegiala.

—Está poseída… —Murmuró asombrada.

Tikal le había contado que los demonios poseen personas y zoomorfos, y que para saberlo solo hace falta ver sus ojos, si están rojos y brillan en la oscuridad, están poseídos por un ente maligno.

Al menos ya sabía algo de la que la intenta matar.

Entró a un cuarto, se metió al closet y lo cerró, esperando no ser encontrada por ese demonio. Estaba asustada, pero debía tener valor. Suspiró e intentó calmarse, no le serviría de nada ponerse a llorar o estar nerviosa.

Escuchó unos pasos, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, se acomodó en su lugar y respiró hondo.

— _ **Vamos**_ _ **sal de donde estés… Soy muy buena en este juego, es imposible que me logres ganar… Amy.**_ —Habló la "niña" un tono falso de dulzura

La nombrada abrió de manera violenta los ojos, ¡¿Cómo diablos sabía su nombre?!

Intentó calmar su respiración agitada, pero sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

— _ **Hola...**_

La voz digna de un demonio resonó en la habitación en la que se suponía estaba oculta.

El demonios abrió la puerta del closet, y la eriza dio un grito de terror. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando su muerte segura.

Vidrios rompiéndose y un cuerpo siendo empujado fue lo único que se escuchó. Abrió los ojos de manera lenta, intentando visualizar lo que había pasado, pero le era imposible por las lágrimas que no dejaban de emanar de sus ojos hinchados.

Pero logró verlo.

 _A él._

* * *

¡Wuuuuu! ¿les dio miedo? no soy buena escribiendo terror, pero si les causo un poco de miedo, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho (?) Gracias por leer y seguro subo el otro cap la semana que viene, o al menos eso tengo planeando. (?)

Cya.


	4. The beginning of everything

Antes de comenzar este capítulo, quiero aclarar que esta historia NO es en un mundo alterno, es en el mismo mundo de Sonic, solo que aquí Amy y Sonic tienen diferentes edades.

Amy: 16 años.

Sonic: 19 años.

Eso es lo que quería aclarar, al final del capítulo responderé sus comentarios.

Y mátenme si quieren por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero si hacen eso ya no habrá A Little hope (?

¡Lean!

* * *

" _ **No te escaparás tan fácilmente… Amy Rose"**_

Una luz fuerte molestaba a sus parpados, no dejándola descansar de los días tan agotadores que había tenido. Por instinto se tapó los ojos con sus manos, esperando que esa fuerte luz dejara de interrumpir su sueño placentero. Pero por alguna razón, seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Entonces abrió lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que quitaba sus manos de los mismos. Vio el paisaje en el que se encontraba, al frente de ella había un lago muy hermoso y al fondo del paisaje bastantes árboles, el sol se reflejaba en este lago, pero no podía apreciar muy bien su alrededor por el obvio sueño que sentía.

Ella quería seguir durmiendo, pero algo se lo impedía.

Una vez que recuperó la cordura, lo primero que pensó fue…

 _«_ _¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_ _»_

Esta era la segunda vez que aparecía en un lugar diferente al cual ella estaba un día antes.

Recordaba todo a la perfección. Llegó a pensar que lo antes sucedido era un simple sueño… pero a considerar por los rasguños y el tobillo… ¡El tobillo!

Rápidamente se levantó y miró su tobillo lastimado… el cual… ¿estaba vendado?

Las dudas asaltaron su mente, ¿cómo y cuándo? ¿Quién hizo aquello? Claramente ella no pudo haber sido, a menos que fuera sonámbula y ella no lo supiera…

Reprimió esa opción, era bastante estúpida.

Miró a los alrededores, estaba en el mismo bosque, pero este estaba un poco destrozado ¿Qué diablos pasó en su ausencia? A pesar de "haber visto todo a su alrededor", no se le ocurrió mirar hacia la derecha.

 _«_ _¿S-sonic...?_ _»_ Dijo entre pensamientos. El antes mencionado estaba acostado en el pasto, con la cabeza en dirección hacia el claro cielo de esa mañana confusa… Parecía bastante tranquilo. Ella gateó hasta él, obviamente por su tobillo aún lastimado. No estaba tan lejos de ella. Se percató de que el mantenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era calmada. No podía dejar de mirarlo, tan solo mirar como sus labios se movían al compás de su respiración tranquila la hacía estremecer.

Se cacheteó mentalmente. ¡No era momento de empezar con sus pensamientos románticos! Sin embargo… tenía un gran impulso de besarlo… besar esos labios…

—Hey Amy, ¿dormiste bien? —Preguntó el erizo abriendo un solo ojo al percatarse de la presencia de la eriza.

Su mente aterrizó a la Tierra, se asustó tanto que cayó de espaldas hacia el pasto. ¡Qué maldita vergüenza!

El erizo comenzó a reír como si de un chiste se tratase de la reacción de la rosada, se sentó en el pasto mirándola divertido.

— ¿Qué pasó Amy? Era tu oportunidad, ¿Por qué no me besaste lo antes posible? —Bromeó el azulado.

— ¡Eres un maldito Sonic! —La eriza dijo furiosa— ¡No me asustes de esa forma! —Ella se levantó y se sentó en el pasto, al igual que el erizo.

—Lo siento Amy, pero nadie te mandó a que te quedarás mirándome por más de 5 minutos —Dijo aún divertido.

¡¿5 minutos?! ¡¿Pasó tanto tiempo mirándolo?! Un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, el erizo se percató de esto.

—Vale, vale, no debí asustarte de esa forma, lo siento. —El chico le regaló una cálida sonrisa a la de púas rosadas.

—E-está bien Sonic…

La eriza miró con rareza al erizo… él no actuaba como siempre solía actuar, si fuera el Sonic que conocía, hubiese salido huyendo o le diría algún comentario hiriente no intencionado… pero este Sonic se veía relajado en su presencia… no es como si Sonic no mantuviera conversaciones calmadas con la eriza, pero siempre parecía nervioso… había algo diferente en él…que de cierto modo le agradaba. No le dio mucha importancia a esto, y comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—Sonic… ¿Qué… hago aquí? —Fue por la pregunta más obvia, le inquietaba bastante lo sucedido anoche, pero antes necesitaba saber cómo es que Sonic se encontraba con ella, como fue que sobrevivió…

— ¿Uh? Bueno… ¿tus padres no te hablaron sobre esto? Cuando dos personas se aman mucho y quieren traer un bebé al…

— ¡Sonic! —Fue interrumpido por la rosada, no estaba para bromas, tal vez si fuese otro momento aceptaría su broma como cualquier otra, pero no tenía cabeza para hacer eso.

—Ya… lo siento—Dijo algo arrepentido por su no adecuado chiste —Bueno Amy, supongo que Tails ya te contó sobre lo que me pasa y eso… —Desvío la mirada desinteresado,

—Si Sonic, el me lo dijo todo—Asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces… yo debería preguntarte el por qué estás tú aquí. —Dijo con el semblante serio.

—Sonic, sabes que yo no puedo… —Paró al ya no saber qué decir.

—Estás en peligro Amy, y es por mi culpa… yo… ahora necesito protegerte.

— ¡No me alejarás de ti Sonic! ¡No me iré de tu lado aun que me cueste la vida! –Gritó la eriza, pues ella ya sabía que le diría, que se alejara de él, y por nada en el mundo aceptaría esa orden.

—… ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te alejes de mí, eh? —Sonrío de lado, confundiendo a la eriza— ¿Sabes… s-sabes a cuantas personas he matado hasta ahora? —El bajó la cabeza. — ¿S-Sabes que cada día… mi mente aun sigue escuchando sus ruegos… por piedad? —Su voz cada vez más se escuchaba temblorosa—Mis manos están llenas de sangre inocente… y a pesar de no recordar todo lo que hago en esa forma… mi mente me atormenta con gritos, ruegos… —Sus ojos se empezaban a nublar — ¡He matado familias enteras! –Sollozó en desesperación. — ¡Y lo menos que quiero es matar a la única familia que tengo! ¡Tú y Tails!

Un gran silencio inundo él bosque.

Lo único que sé escuchaba en ese momento eran los pequeños sollozos del héroe.

Ella estaba en shock… Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza…. y él correspondió a ese abrazo con la misma intensidad, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de aquella chica que amaba en secreto. Él estaba pasando por muchos sentimientos, sentimientos que, tal vez, el no puede controlar, ella de alguna forma entendía su dolor, él era alguien que hacía lo justo, lo correcto, él… no mataba, no lastimaba a personas inocentes. Y el hacer eso el mismo, sin darse cuenta, debía ser bastante horrible.

—Por eso quiero estar contigo… Sonic. —Susurró con ternura—Quiero ayudarte… déjame hacerlo… es lo que hace una amiga de verdad… te acompaña en las buenas y en las malas… yo no seré la excepción. Sabes que hagas lo que hagas, no me alejarás de ti… y aunque creas que seré solo un estorbo, te equivocas, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, te apoyaré Sonic… te sacaré de esa oscuridad que ha invadido tu justo y recto corazón—Se separó un poco de él, alzó la cabeza de este con su mano. Miró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas culpables, y con su dedo pulgar recorrió esas gotas. Le sonrío con ternura –En las buenas y en las malas… ¿Sí, Sonikku?

—…Tonta… —Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el cual sus miradas seguían sin dejar de apreciarse. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones tranquilas de los dos, y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moverse lentamente por el viento. El chico subió su mano directo a la mejilla de la chica, y con su otra mano, tocó la espalda de ésta, para de esta manera, acercarla más a él, y, sin darse cuenta, unir sus labios en un beso.

Amy cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los fríos, pero suaves labios del chico contra los suyos. En ese momento no le importaba nada más que sentir y probar sus hasta ahora prohibidos labios…La chica posiblemente estaría gritando como una fangirl loca en sus adentros, pero, para ser sinceros, eso era lo que le encanta de ella. Que ella se emocione con las cosas más pequeñas, que actúe como una niña pequeña a pesar de ya tener 16 años. Que cada día lo recibiera con una gran sonrisa, y, cómo no, con sus deliciosos platillos dignos de toda una chef.

Y a pesar de tener un pésimo carácter, de enojarse con facilidad, o de estar a punto de mandar al hospital a alguien en su estado furioso, no deja de ser la chica más fuerte que haya conocido él, por qué, ella no posee ningún poder, ninguna habilidad, no puede controlar el fuego, ni puede levantar cosas con su mente. Lo que la hace una chica fuerte y especial, es su valentía, su disciplina, su amor por la justicia, y obviamente, su gigante martillo. Una eriza común, que se convirtió en una de las salvadoras del mundo en más de 2 ocasiones, y que con su fe y alegría, ha hecho cambiar hasta el más frío. ¿Qué por qué ama a Amy Rose? Simple, por ser ella misma.

Separaron sus labios, tan lentamente, que pareciese que quisieran continuar por más tiempo. La chica lo miró, entonces sonrío y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del azulado tiernamente.

—Te acompañaré en tu sufrimiento… Sonic… juntos lo superaremos… te lo prometo—La eriza se acercó más a él, y lo abrazó, y por un error de la gravedad, los dos cayeron al pasto, ella encima de él, estando en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Un violento sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas del erizo. No es por qué él fuera un pervertido o algo así… pero le parecía bastante incómodo sentir los pequeños pechos de Amy en su pecho. Sin embargo no intentó quitársela de encima.

— ¡L-lo siento! —La rosada se levantó como pudo de encima de él y se sentó nuevamente en el pasto, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por el pequeño incidente.

—E-está bien Amy… no importa realmente —El erizo se levantó y se sentó, mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, intentaba olvidar esa sensación rara que tuvo hace un instante.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo, continuaban viéndose a los ojos, como si éstos fuesen un hermoso paisaje digno de admirar.

—Amy… —El azulado susurro —Gracias… –El bajó la mirada, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. A decir verdad, necesitaba esas palabras de ánimo, ese consuelo, ese… alivio. No puede hacerse el fuerte toda la vida, sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía que lo viesen llorar, aun que ella, ha sido la única que ha presenciado esa parte de él ¿Qué más daba que lo viese una vez más? Ella nunca lo ha juzgado, siempre lo ha amado con todo y defectos. Ella es una chica hermosa, puede conseguir a un lindo y atento chico con facilidad… sin embargo… ella prefiere a un chico que lo único que le interesa es correr, y lo único que hace es evitarla… pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo ama con tanta locura y pasión? A decir verdad, él no ha hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para enamorarla, Sonic actúa como él es en realidad… ¿será que por eso lo ama? Tal vez jamás sepa el por qué, pero ahora, hará lo imposible por mantenerla a su lado, para protegerla… No permitirá que nadie se la arrebate otra vez.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Más allá de un paisaje común y corriente, este no lo era nada. Había fuego por todas partes, volcanes, el cielo era negro y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de lamentos y gritos de dolor. No, no era el infierno, el mundo de Sonic posee muchos lugares aún no conocidos, y éste era uno de ellos. Aquí residen los "demonios" o como algunos les llaman, entes malignos.

— _**¿Lograste asesinarla?**_ —Preguntó una voz ronca, con algo de rudeza

— **No… ese maldito erizo no me lo permitió… Amo… en esa forma él da miedo** —Dijo la voz de una niña.

De las manos de esta cosa negra salió fuego, un fuego nada normal, pues éste era color verde, y lo acercó a la niña de cabellos blancos, ésta retrocedió, y suplicó: — **¡Por favor! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡Te juro que esta vez si la mato, solo dame un poco más de tiempo!**

La cosa de color negro no era algo que tuviese misericordia, pero, por ser un caso especial, le dio un tiempo más.

— _ **Te daré una semana, en 2 semanas se termina el trato con ese asqueroso erizo azul, y quiero que antes de que termine, sufra todo lo que se merece…**_

Una sonrisa retorcida se asomó en su cara, y todos sabían lo que significaba...

* * *

Hora de responder sus comentarios~

Sonye-san: Sigo creyendo que no escribo bien el terror(?) Y me encanta dejarlo en la mejor parte, para hacerlos desear máaaaaas (?) Graciah por comentar mija.

Adliz: Gracias por tu comentario~, con el paso de los capítulos explicaré las cosas, pero tendrás que tener paciencia, todo a su tiempo(?) Y tienes razón, Dark Sonic no es malo… pero… ¿Qué tal si le hicieron una mala jugada y, digamos… cambiaron un poco su transformación? Yo ahí le dejo (?) Espero sigas comentando~

: ¡Gracias! Y yo esperaré que sigas leyendo esta historia ~

Valeria: ¡Ah! Maldita mochila, seguro conspiró con el fic para asustarte y que te dieran tu regañisa (?) Jajaja, gracias por comentar tu experiencia, y gracias por leer, espero nos veamos en otra.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Cya.


	5. Discovering Things

**Hola ;u;**

 **Antes que nada me disculpo enormemente por no actualizar en tantos meses. Para ser sincera, no tenía nada de inspiración para continuar, y detesto escribir sin inspiración por que luego me salen chorradas. Hasta hace pocas semanas comencé a escribir el capitulo, a duras penas por qué no tenía ni idea de que escribir xD. Pero luego leí sus reviews y la inspiración llegó a mí. Realmente me ayudaron de una forma que no se explicar xD**

 **Pero bueno, ya no los entretengo más con mis crisis de inspiración (?**

 **Al final del capítulo responderé sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Lean~**

* * *

El erizo corría junto con la rosada en brazos en dirección a Angel Island, Sonic creía que Tikal podría aconsejarlo sobre su situación. Ella, al ser una criatura espiritual al igual que Chaos, debía saber sobre el trato que hizo con ese ente, por ser de mundos iguales, o al menos, en algo. El problema era que no podía decirle eso con Amy presente. La eriza no tiene idea de que la situación del erizo es debido a ella, y no desea contarle para no empeorar más la situación. Aun que eso puede ser un error gigante…

—Entonces, Sonic, ¿crees de verdad que Tikal nos pueda ayudar? –Preguntó la de púas rosas.

—Em… sí. –Respondió cortante, tratando de evadir el tema.

—Pero, ¿de qué forma exactamente? Digo, se que ella es lista, pero en lo que respecta temas espirituales… –Lo miró de reojo mientras veía él amplio bosque que recorrían.

—H-hey... ¿traes nuevo lápiz labial?–Habló mirándola a los ojos, Intentó evadir el tema nuevamente.

La eriza se tocó los labios sorprendida.

—Amm… ¡sí!, es un nuevo color, ¿Te gusta? –Contestó un poco sonrojada, pues él lo había notado.

— ¡Sí! Combina perfectamente con tus mejillas. –Dijo aliviado, había logrado cambiar el tema.

—Y-ya veo… entonces lo usaré más seguido… –Ocultó su rostro colorado en el suave pecho del erizo, quién, sorprendido, se ruborizó sonriendo, sin parar su marcha a Angel Island.

Al erizo le volvía loco como ésta se sonrojaba por alguna acción o cosa que el dijera, le encantaba ver arder sus mejillas y ver como inflaba éstas al estar molesta. Habían muchas cosas que adoraba y amaba de ella, la cuales solo decía en su mente y corazón, y que, no se atrevería a hablar, pues la mantenía calladas, como su intenso amor hacia la de púas rosas.

Después de ese apasionado beso, ella lo había dejado con ganas de más, con ganas de seguir probando esos labios tan cálidos y suaves, que él estaba seguro, solo ella poseía.

No se dijeron _te amo_ , las caricias y besos lo hicieron. No se necesitaban palabras para saber que ellos se amaban con una intensidad fuera de lo normal.

Con tan solo ese beso, Amy se había dado cuenta de muchos sentimientos y cosas que el erizo sentía por ella, que tal vez ella ya se había dado por vencida de creer. Ella sabía que el erizo no era bueno con las palabras, por lo que nunca exigió más de lo que él podía expresar. Tan solo con que la mirase, con esos ojos color esmeralda, con saber que él la miraba de una forma diferente a la que miraba a los demás, le era suficiente.

La pareja de erizos había llegado a su destino. El erizo bajó de sus brazos a la chica, sentándola en una piedra que estaba cerca del gran puente que llevaba a la Master Emerald.

—Um, ¿por qué me dejas aquí Sonic? –Preguntó ella.

—Em, ¡pensé que querrías descansar por aquí! Jeje… –Respondió nervioso.

—Puedo descansar cerca de la Master Emerald, Sonic. –Contestó, algo molesta. Sonic estaba actuando raro de nuevo.

— ¡Y lo sé! ¡Jejeje! Oh, mira qué hora es, debo ir a hablar con Tikal antes de que se haga más tarde, ¡ahora vuelvo! –Dijo acelerado para después correr a toda velocidad hacia la Master Emerald.

— ¡Sonic! –Gritó sorprendida. Le frustraba un montón cuando Sonic pasaba de ella.

— ¡Enseguida vuelvo Ames! –Gritó ya a lo lejos.

Odiaba mentirle a Amy, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo, no quería que ella se culpara de su estado, el único culpable es él, y nadie más.

El chico erizo subía con tranquilidad las escaleras que dirigían a la Master Emerald. Una vez llegó a ella, la tocó, admirando el brillo y la belleza de ésta.

—Tikal…–Hizo una breve pausa– Necesito tu ayuda… ¿Puedes hacerte presente? –preguntó casi inaudible, con su mano aún en la Master Emerald.

La gran gema verde comenzó a emanar un intenso brillo, haciendo que Sonic retrocediera y se tapase los ojos.

De la Master Emerald salió una chica equidna de cabellos naranjas y traje blanco, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que sus bellas pestañas brillaban debido a la luz que salía de la gema, y, también, se veían hermosamente largas. La chica tocó el suelo con sus sandalias blancas y abrió los ojos con lentitud, para visualizar al erizo azul que alguna vez la ayudó a calmar la ira de una pobre bestia asustada.

—Sonic… –Lo miró con cierta sorpresa– Que placer verte por aquí. –Dijo de manera calmada y sorprendida al erizo de púas azules.

—Sí, igualmente… –Contestó.

—Escuché de tu boca que necesitabas mi ayuda, Dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Inquirió curiosa. Sonic no acostumbraba ir a Angel Island, tampoco visitar la Master Emerald, y mucho menos a pedir su ayuda.

—Lo que sucede es…

Una piedra volaba hacia el verdoso acantilado por la fuerza en la muñeca de la de púas rosas. Vaya, que aburrimiento, Sonic ya se había tardado más de la cuenta. Ella intentaba mirar desde lejos lo que hacía Sonic, pero no lograba distinguir nada. Al parecer si necesitaba lentes después de todo.

Miraba a su alrededor, el Sol se estaba ocultando, faltaba poco para que oscureciera y para ser sinceros ella no sabía exactamente qué hacer si Dark Sonic hacia presencia en cualquier momento. Ya se las ingeniaría, pensaba.

Sintió algo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, provocando que su pulso aumentara drásticamente. Sintió la presencia aborrecible de algo que para su desgracia ya conocía.

Maldita sea.

— _ **Cuanto tiempo… Amy Rose.**_ –La voz tierna de una niña hizo saltar a la de pelaje rosa.

Que maldita mala suerte tiene. ¿Qué rayos quiere esa cosa de ella? Ella jamás en su vida recuerda haber hecho enojar a algún ente o algo parecido. Se calmó, realmente no importa el por qué, si no, deshacerse de ella. Suspiró y decidió hablar.

—¿…Q-que es lo que quieres…? -Indagó entrecortada. Rayos, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

—. _ **.Jejeje…**_ –Río divertida. – _**A ti.**_

Abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡BARRERA!

La voz de una chica joven se escuchó fuerte y claro al mismo tiempo que apareció un tipo de barrera que el ente con cuerpo de niña no podía atravesar.

— ¿Q-qué…?

Amy quedó petrificada, ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?!

El erizo corrió directo a ella junto con Tikal para ver su estado.

— ¡Amy! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Sonic abrazó a la eriza al verla algo asustada por lo pasado hace unos instantes.

Amy solo asintió, no podía articular palabras, sin embargo, volteo a ver la barrera que impedía que ese ente la atacara.

—Geena, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu presencia no es deseable por aquí y lo sabes muy bien. –Dijo Tikal firme.

— _ **Solo vengo a cumplir con el encargo del amo, mi querida Tikal.**_ –Sonrío la pequeña "niña"

—…Hmm. No te quiero volver a ver por aquí de nuevo.

— _ **Jijiji… nos vemos luego… Amy.**_ –Dijo para luego desvanecerse.

—Tikal… tú… ¿la conoces? –Preguntó confundida la eriza.

—Umm… sí, algo así. –Contestó pensativa. –Estoy conectada con el mundo espiritual, por lo que conozco a varias criaturas espirituales, y para mi desgracia, a algunas como ella. Es un ente controlado por _Mephiles the Dark._

— ¿Mephiles?... Vaya, ese nombre me suena de algo… –El erizo dijo mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

— ¡A mí también! –Dijo Amy sorprendida.

—Mephiles era la mente y voluntad del dios Solaris. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas, no se sabe del paradero del dios, por lo que lo más seguro es que el dios Solaris ya no exista y lo único que quedó de él fue esa parte que se dividió, Mephiles. Mephiles hace sufrir y mata a cualquier cosa o ser viviente que crea él que interferirán en su camino. De un lugar también desconocido y que, no puede salir porque ninguna existencia ni línea de tiempo lo admite, solo ese espacio peculiar donde se encuentra.

—…Entonces… ¿Por qué me busca a mí? No veo la forma en la que interfiera en su camino… –Amy dijo confundida.

Tikal miró a Sonic. Sonic le regresó la mirada algo preocupado.

—Sonic te lo explicará. –Tikal sonrío calmada.

Tikal se acercó a Amy y le dio un artefacto.

—La vez en la que vino Tails me obsequió uno de estos para buscar las Emeralds. Te servirá más de lo que a mí en este momento. Sonic te explicará todo.

—E-entiendo…

—Me debó ir. Cuídense mucho los dos. –Tikal sonríe y comienza a caminar de regreso a la Master Emerald.

El silencio se hizo presente. Amy solo miraba a la nada pensando en que rayos le estaba pasando. No entendía nada, estaba realmente confundida.

—Vaya… deberíamos ir a descansar a algún lugar, ¿no lo crees, Ames? –El erizo volteó a ver a la cara de la eriza, quien parecía estar no muy contenta.

—… ¿Que me estás ocultando, Sonic?

* * *

 **¡Ohh! Lo deje en la mejor parte, ¿verdad? Soy mala (? Pero bueno, hora de responder sus comentarios comentariosos. (?**

 **Sonye-san: Pues ahora ya lo sabe 7u7 (?**

 **u–D l g: Me alegro que te haya gustado Shizu ;u;**

 **Valeria: Tienes razón, poco a poco. ~ ¡Gracias por comentar Valeria!**

 **AnonimusFem: ¡Muchas gracias! ;u;**

 **Wavetty: Gracias mujer~ Lov para usteh 3 (?**

 **Angel la chica de Luz: ¡Gracias por comentar! ~**

 **Yvanix Rose: ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! Es bueno saberlo ¡Gracias por comentar linda!**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos vemos en otra.**

 **Cya~**


	6. In search of the solution

**Si, pueden asesinarme. ;-;**

* * *

Pov Sonic:

 _Su respiración era entrecortada, acelerada y llena de desesperación. En mi inconsciencia, podía sentir el miedo que emanaba de sí, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para evitar aquellas reacciones de supervivencia de la de finos rasgos. Ella estaba en una esquina, llorando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas tenían rasguños, heridas aún palpitantes. En susurros y con la mirada baja, decía frases que no podía entender en ese momento, cosas como_ _«_ _Sonic, por favor, no_ _»_ _"Escúchame,_ _«_ _este no eres tú…_ _»_ _. Sentía una gran presión que me indicaba que la atacara, pero yo no quería eso, no lo haría... ¿o sí?_

 _Luchaba contra mí mismo. Mis impulsos eran cada vez más fuertes, me acercaba lentamente ante la delgada y frágil figura que lloraba en esa esquina._

— _¡Sonic soy yo, Amy!_ _—_ _Alzó la voz y la mirada, en sus labios se curvó una sonrisa temblorosa, desesperada, esperando que con ella obtuviera una reacción positiva de parte mía._

 _No hubo nada._

 _Me acercaba cada vez más, hasta estar delante de ella._

 _La miré, miré esos ojos esmeralda cristalinos, que brillaban debido al reflejo de la luna en ellos._

— _¡Sonic por Dios no me hagas esto!_ _—_ _Se levantó bruscamente para estar frente a frente conmigo. Me miró, estaba temblando, pero procuraba que su mirada fuera firme._

 _Algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y soltó un leve sollozo, quien acalló con su mano en la boca._

 _La agarré bruscamente del brazo, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la abracé. Su ritmo cardíaco bajó, y su respiración se volvió calmada. La agarré de las mejillas con mis dos manos, miré una vez más sus bellos ojos esmeralda y…_

 _La sangre comenzó a correr de su abdomen._

 _La había atravesado… con mi mano._

 _Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños, me miró intensamente, soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor y enseguida saqué mi mano de su abdomen._

 _Amy comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Alzo su mano temblorosa hacia mi mejilla con debilidad, acercó sus labios a los míos, y me dio un beso, un beso débil y frió, para luego separarse de mí y…_

—… _T-t-te… a-amo… So…nic…_ _—_ _Sonrío débilmente, y cerró sus ojos. Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer al suelo._

 _La había asesinado._

 _Al amor de mi vida._

 _Le había quitado la vida._

-Fin del POV-

* * *

— ¡Sonic!

Abrió los ojos como platos, levantándose bruscamente de la cama. Tocó su cara, miraba hacia todas partes rápidamente, no la veía, ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

— ¡Sonic! –La de púas rosadas tomó sus hombros para calmar sus frenéticos movimientos. — ¡Mírame Sonic! ¡Aquí estoy! –Dijo consternada por los actos de su novio. La eriza suspiró. Le acarició la mejilla y le regaló una dulce sonrisa—.Tranquilo, estoy aquí, contigo.

El azulado relajó la mirada, pero ésta se llenó de lágrimas.

Se recargó en el hombro de la rosada, para ocultar su rostro en él, y no evidenciar sus lágrimas.

—Lo que sea que hayas soñado, ya pasó, no temas más. –Lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo. —. Siempre estaré contigo, así que no tengas miedo, ¿está bien?

El azulado no respondió, se quedó en silencio, dentro de esa habitación de hotel en la que se habían quedado para descansar después de hablar con Tikal.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Quedarse a dormir en una misma habitación, una misma cama con una persona a la que puede dañar en cualquier momento?

Espera.

¿Misma cama?

—Amy… —. Se separó de ella y alzó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió un poco, y se sonrojó ligeramente ante la persistente e interrogante mirada del erizo.

— ¿Qué… haces en mi cama? –Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Eh? —Se quedó un momento en silencio intentando procesar lo que acababa de decir—. ¡Ah! B-bueno yo… estabas hablando dormido, comenzaste a decir cosas raras, te quejabas y sudabas, supuse que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que fui a tu cama a despertarte. ¡No pienses mal! N-no soy ese tipo de chica… ¡y-y lo sabes! —Desvío la mirada avergonzada, ¿de verdad Sonic creía que ella era así?

El erizo se quedó en silencio, para después soltarse en carcajadas.

— ¡¿Q-que es tan gracioso?! –Infló sus cachetes, molesta por su repentina risa.

—Jajaja… no es nada Ames, no es nada. —Le palmeó la cabeza dulcemente. —. Bueno, vuelve a dormir, mañana tenemos un _largo_ viaje.

—Sonic… no sé si es adecuado preguntarte, pero, ¿Qué era lo que soñabas?

Sonic se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—…No era nada Ames, solo era un sueño bobo–El erizo se acercó a ella y le plantó un ligero beso en la boca—. Que descanses.

El azulado se acostó nuevamente con una sonrisa victoriosa, pues sabía qué así no lo molestaría con más preguntas. Se tapó con una sábana, dispuesto a dormir.

La rosada se quedó perpleja. Tenía unas ganas desenfrenadas de aventársele y abrazarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, pero conforme a los años comprendió que eso no sería adecuado para una situación así, por lo que solo abrazó su espalda y le susurró al oído buenas noches para después irse a su cama y descansar.

* * *

—Bien Sonic, parece que la Emerald más cercana esta en Soleanna. Nos queda cerca, ya que estamos en Spagonia. –Dijo la rosada revisando el radar.

Después de mucha pero mucha insistencia de parte de Amy, Sonic al fin le había explicado absolutamente todo sobre su situación y de lo que debían conseguir para poder cambiarla. Resulta que había sido _maldecido_ por un ser maligno y que la única manera de retirar esa maldición, sería reuniendo todas las Chaos Emeralds, o esperar a que terminara su maldición en 28 días. Pero como esperar 28 días resultaría media población de Green Hill Zone exterminada, prefirieron buscar las Emeralds cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la rosada no acababa de entender por qué, y cómo es que ese ente lo maldijo, cuando le preguntaba esto a Sonic, este simplemente evadía el tema. Le ocultaba algo, eso era seguro. Igualmente, también le explicó la razón del por qué a ella la busca esa tal _Geena,_ le dijo algo así como para lastimarlo emocionalmente asesinándola. Esto le lleno de pánico, pero desgraciadamente esas eran las consecuencias de ser la amante incondicional del héroe más rápido del planeta, y tenía que afrontarlas firmemente. Tampoco es como si ella fuera una damisela en peligro que debe ser salvada 3 veces en un día, ella podía defenderse y atacar sin ningún problema, y por esa razón Sonic no se preocupaba tanto, pero aún así, una cosa es un ser vivo con la capacidad de sangrar y aprender una buena lección, y otra un ser espiritual que no siente dolor y no le interesa absolutamente nada más que matarte. Tétrico.

Sea como fuere, no iba a abandonar a Sonic. Nunca. _Aun que eso le costase la vida._

—Por cierto Amy, ya veo mejor tu tobillo, ¿Qué tal si intentas caminar un poco? —Preguntó deteniéndose aún con Amy en brazos.

 _«_ _Dios…_ _Bájale un poco a los tacos Amy…_ _»_ Pensó quejándose, pues sus brazos estaban agotados de cargar la fina y delgada, pero pesada figura de su novia.

—Bien. Déjame intentar–Se bajó de los brazos de su novio e intentó caminar un poco, al parecer su tobillo si había mejorado, pero aún tenía ciertas molestias, nada grave.

— ¿Lo ves? Caminemos desde aquí, me duelen un poco los brazos y aún falta mucho para que oscurezca.

La eriza se paró en seco.

—… ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? —Cuestionó por fin Amy, quien ya estaba un poco más encaminada que el erizo. Se detuvo y volteó a ver al azulado con una mirada realmente aterradora. ¿Qué maneras son esas de decirle gorda?

— ¿E-eh? ¡N-no! ¡C-claro que no! Solo estoy un poco… ya sabes… eh… ¡Te amo! –Excusó el erizo nervioso, no sabiendo que decir para detener los próximos martillazos en su cabeza.

El erizo comenzó a retroceder, pues la eriza se acercaba a él con un aura para nada agradable.

La eriza comenzó a correr hacia el erizo con su martillo en mano, enfurecida por la poca delicadeza del azulado. El erizo comenzó a correr despavorido y empezó una persecución de lo más entrañable.

El erizo mentiría si dijera que no le divierte que la eriza le persiga. ¡No solo la hace hacer ejercicio, sí no que también la entrena! Si la eriza le oyera decir eso, seguro que estaría internado en el hospital con una venda en la cabeza por un _largo_ tiempo.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora corriendo, hasta que la eriza por fin se rindió y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cansada.

—Uff.. uff… la próxima… si te alcanzaré… no.. No te preocupes… —Dijo jadeando.

El erizo la cargó en brazos como si fuese una pequeña niña agotada, que de cierta forma era—. Bien mi hábil corredora, debemos llegar a Soleanna cuanto antes, agárrate fuerte—El azulado la acomodó bien en sus brazos y comenzó a correr directo a su destino.

* * *

— **Amo… ellos están… ¡están buscando las Chaos Emeralds que escondí por todo el mundo! Y seguramente la usaran para terminar con la maldición… ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?!** –Geena, sirvienta y amante de Mephiles The Dark, dijo alterada.

—… _ **Todo va de acuerdo al plan mi querida Geena, no te alarmes. Por cierto, ¿Dejaste la primera Emerald en Soleanna, verdad?**_ –Preguntó Mephiles.

— **Claro que sí amo, aun que aún no comprendo por qué específicamente me pidió que la dejara allá.**

Mephiles curvó una sonrisa retorcida-aun sin poseer labios-, y soltó una carcajada.

— **A-amo…** —Geena dijo, asustada por su repentina risa.

— _ **Esta vez no solo me voy a vengar, voy a hacerlo sufrir de todas las formas posibles, emocional, físicamente… Va a lamentar haber acabado conmigo una vez… Va a lamentar…**_ **Haber existido.**

* * *

—La historia no puede ser cambiada princesa, la historia tiene un curso y un final. Quizás podamos retrasar el destino, quizás parezca que hemos acabado con él, pero la realidad, es que solo es un retraso, al final, acabará llegando _, de una forma, u otra._ Puede retirarse, princesa _Elise._

La princesa lo miró sorprendida. Y asintió. A veces la citaba para decirle cosas raras como esas. Era todo un personaje.

—Comprendo, pero _,_ ¡Espere! sacerdote… quiero… preguntarle otras cosas que me han sucedido últimamente… —Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas princesa?

—Bueno, verá… Tengo… sueños… En donde… hay un erizo azul.

—… ¿Erizo azul? –Preguntó curioso.

— ¡Sí! –Dijo emocionada—En ellos, ese erizo… me salva la vida… y en algunos me… besa—La Princesa bajó la mirada sonrojada—. Sé que son solo sueños, pero me preguntaba si… tienen algún significado en especial.

—Hmm… No creo que en mis libros se encuentre algo como el significado de soñar con erizos azules Princesa Elise—El sacerdote sonrió divertido.

La princesa soltó una risita.

—Tiene razón sacerdote… Muchas gracias por su tiempo, me retiro–La princesa se levantó de su asiento, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la gran puerta de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba.

—Espere, Princesa–El sacerdote la detuvo—. No soy un experto en sueños ni nada parecido, pero quizás le están tratando de decir algo… Quizás su encuentro con ese erizo del que me habla. O información sobre otra vida que tuvo… Puede haber muchos significados envueltos. Es lo único que le puedo decir, mucha suerte buscando respuestas.

La princesa se quedó un momento pensativa, y asintió, para después salir por aquella puerta.

Un erizo azul que la salva y la besa… ¿Quién puede ser y por qué?

Salió al patio de su castillo para refrescar un poco su mente y aclarar sus ideas. Hace no mucho que tenía esos sueños extraños, uno meses quizás. Sin embargo estos cada vez se vuelven más constantes, y comienza a hartarse de ellos. ¿Qué le quieren decir?

— ¡El radar dice que por aquí está! ¡Bien!

Una voz masculina se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaba ella.

La princesa curiosa, se acercó hacia esa voz y se ocultó entre unos arbustos, para no llamar la atención.

Un erizo azul estaba delante de la gran puerta que separa su castillo con el mundo exterior. El erizo soltó un chiflido por lo alta y ancha que ésta era.

La princesa quedó perpleja… ¿A caso ese era el erizo de sus sueños? ¡Debía ser! Era igual a como lo veía en ellos. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía dejarlo pasar? ¿Debía hablar con él? ¿Debía decirle que amaba los besos que le plantaba en aquellos sueños?

Bueno, definitivamente eso no. Le gustaba, mucho, pero no podía decir esas barbaridades o la creería loca... Y zoofilica.

Intentó calmarse un poco, salió de aquel arbusto y se puso enfrente de la puerta, quedando así frente a frente del erizo que mantenía la mirada en lo que parecía una especie de radar. Por Dios, ni si quiera se daba cuenta de su presencia.

—E-ejem. –La princesa aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del erizo. El erizo se sobresaltó un poco y miró hacia adelante, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la princesa.

El tiempo para él se detuvo. Conocía esos ojos… ¿Dónde los había visto antes? Demonios, ¿Es esto a lo que se le llama Deja vú? ¿Por qué le producen tanto dolor? Le duele el pecho, que está…

El abrazo de una eriza rosa lo sacó de su trance. Desvió la mirada que mantenía con la joven hacia los ojos verdes esmeralda de su amada. Eso estaba mucho mejor, por alguna razón, sintió un gran alivio al verla. Por algún motivo, él la abrazó y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios el cual la eriza correspondió gustosa.

Los ojos de la princesa se hicieron pequeños, y, algo en su interior se quebró al ver aquella escena. Giró su cabeza hacia otra parte, y decidió hablar. No importaba aquello, solo necesitaba respuestas respecto a sus sueños, no importaba si él no correspondía a sus extraños sentimientos.

—D-disculpen… ¿buscan algo?

* * *

 **¡ Y por fin aparece la princesita Eliseee! (la odio, que lo sepan)(? Hice un poquito más largo este cap para compensarles los meses de retraso que tuve con este capítulo. A decir verdad me costó mucho por qué quería explicar muchas cosas en él, pero me dije ' _A ver Fanyie, relaja la célula inspireishon, una cosa por una, no te apresures' ¡_ y aquí está! Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo cap respondo sus mensajes, de antemano muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, y que sepan que no la dejaré incompleta así me tarde una eternidad. Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, realmente leerlos es un deleite para mí, ¡los adoro!**

 **Nos vemos en otro cap corazones.**

 **PD: DIOS EL OTRO DÍA VI EL DIRECTO DEL 25TH ANIVERSARIO DE SONIC Y LES JURO QUE GRITÉ CUANDO VI LOS JUEGOS NUEVOS A;LKS;LFKJLDKGJFDL Y HABLANDO DE ELLO, LA DOBLADORA DE AMY CONFIRMO QUE HABRÍA MÁS SONAMY EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE LA SERIE. LES JURO QUE CUANDO LO DIJO MORÍ, MORÍIIiIiIiIiI –C muere de nuevo- (?**


End file.
